Gimme a Ride
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Bella Swan takes a chance and picks up a polite hitchhiker during a storm. Is he not as reserved as he seems? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest.


******Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title: **Gimme a Ride?

**Pairing:** Edward x Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella Swan takes a chance and picks up a polite hitchhiker during a storm. Is he not as reserved as he seems? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Oh yeah yeah! Oh yeah yeah! Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah!" I cranked the stereo volume as high as it could go while I drummed on the steering wheel and sang along as loud as I could. Singing in the car was one of the things I liked most about the long drive to my father's house from my dorm in Seattle. I even made secret cheesy playlists for the drive, and currently Bruno Mars was distracting me from the darkening clouds that hung low over the trees. The weather in Washington was constantly gloomy, but today seemed particularly bleak. With the clouds growing gloomier by the second, it seemed like the sky was about to open up right over me and my trusty, rusty truck.

A crack of thunder boomed directly into my left ear, startling me into turning the stereo down_. I better concentrate more on the road since- _as if the clouds could hear my thoughts, a sheet of rain suddenly came driving down from the sky, hammering the roof of my truck so loudly that I had to brake. There was no one else on this isolated two-lane road, so I slowed down to almost a crawl as my visibility went to practically zero.

Through the rain, I saw a figure standing on the right side of the road, struggling to use a sheet of newspaper as an umbrella while lifting their thumb for a ride. There was a sagging backpack at their feet, and I could tell the soaked fabric was offering the contents no protection from the storm.

Indecision flowed through me. I had never picked up a hitchhiker before. It just simply was not a safe thing to do for a woman, especially someone like me, who had no chance at all of defending myself in case this person turned out to be another Ted Bundy.

But I knew how isolated this road could be. I hadn't seen another vehicle for miles, and the storm didn't seem like it was letting up. I couldn't just keep driving and leave them out in this.

I closed my eyes and silently hoped this person wasn't a murderer as I slowed to a stop beside them. My fingers reached for the keychain of bear mace my father insisted I carry with me at all times, and I felt a little better just knowing it was there. _Sorry, Charlie _I thought as I leaned over to unlock and push open the passenger door for the stranger.

They grabbed their bag and hurriedly rushed over, their breath clouding in the cold. A deep voice said, "I can't thank you enough for stopping, it's really coming down out there. I promise I'm not crazy or anything."

I looked over, and climbing into my passenger seat was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was raking long fingers through thick auburn hair, and his jaw was covered in a few days worth of stubble, almost a full beard. Light green eyes fringed with dark, wet long lashes peered at me as he extended a hand. "I'm Edward."

_Oh fuck._ Beards were my weakness.

I tried to speak and realized my voice was coming out in a squeak. "I'm Bella Swan," I said, shaking his hand and hoping my palms weren't sweaty. Not that he would be able to tell. He was soaked through; his long sleeved henley shirt clinging to the muscles of his chest and arms. I swallowed hard as he gave my hand back and I turned back to the steering wheel, afraid I was blushing.

He must have sensed my nervousness. "Hey, I won't hurt you." He said softly. "I can give you my wallet to hold on to, you can see my driver's license and everything. My father's a doctor, my mother is an interior decorator, I'm normal, I swear. I know how dangerous it can be to pick up a stranger, but I promise I'll sit over here on my side …"

I peeked at him through my hair and felt myself smiling. "I'm not afraid of you or anything, don't worry. I've just never done anything like this before. My dad's a cop; he would kill me if he knew I was giving you a ride." I didn't add that he was most attractive man I had ever seen in real life, and smelling the rain on his skin was making me light-headed. _Get it together, Bella. You don't even know him, he still might be a psycho. _I made myself look directly at him, and attempted to keep a straight face. "So where to? Did your car break down…?"

He gave a frustrated laugh. "Yeah, my Volvo is sitting about a mile behind us. I've been having some trouble with it lately, but I'm not sure what's wrong. My phone died awhile ago." As I pulled back onto the road and began driving again, I watched him slant a look over at me when he thought I wasn't looking. His eyes lingered down my breasts and thighs, making me squirm in my seat. He focused back on my eyes and I looked away hurriedly, my body flushing and tingling all over.

He cleared his throat, and I saw him clench and unclench his fists before resting his hands on his thighs. I tried not to notice how good he looked in wet jeans. "I'm actually heading to this tiny town along this road. It's still a long way off. Forks?"

I looked over in surprise. "Oh. That's where I'm headed too. My father is the chief of police there."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll really have to behave myself then." His voice sounded raspy and deeper than it had been a few seconds ago. He was watching me again.

I shifted in my seat and realized my panties were soaked. I blinked in surprise. That had never happened to me before. Sex with my high school boyfriend Jake had been pleasant enough, but my body had never responded so quickly and so…much before. _Okay, you need to stop now. He's not actually flirting. A guy like this couldn't possibly be interested in you. He probably has a girlfriend waiting for him. Several girlfriends. Or he's married._ I found myself looking at his hands again before I could stop myself. No ring._ But maybe that didn't mean anything…_

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Edward asked. My voice caught in my throat before I could answer. _Can this guy read minds too?_ He rushed to fill the awkward silence. "I was just wondering if you had anyone to get home to, if anyone was worried about you driving in this weather."

"No boyfriend, but my dad is expecting me at his house later tonight." The cab of my truck seemed too small with him sitting in it. I was completely aware of him and how close he was sitting beside me. If his knee moved over just one inch, it would be brushing mine.

A flash of lightning brightened the cab of the truck, and I realized how dark it had gotten. The rain hadn't slowed at all, and the sky was darkening quickly. My vehicle wasn't entirely trustworthy either; I had already had to rely on a jump earlier today to get it started, which I had to do from time to time. I bit my lip nervously.

"Do you mind if I pull over to use a phone when I get a chance? I feel like I should check in with my dad, he's probably worried sick over this weather. I already know my cell won't get a signal out here." I asked anxiously, hoping he didn't need to get to his parent's house quickly. I also really needed to get out of this truck for a few minutes, to take a break from the way my body was reacting to him._ To a complete stranger. _I needed to go before I did something stupid, like jump into his lap and start sucking on that full bottom lip.

He smiled. "Sure, it's no problem. I should call someone to go take care of my baby." Seeing the look on my face at that, Edward laughed. "I mean my Volvo. I've had the car for a few years, so I'm worried about her," He smiled softly. "No wife, no girlfriend, no kids."

"Oh." I looked over and smiled back in return. His eyes were so green in the dim light; I had a hard time pulling my gaze away from them. The longer I looked, the more his smile faded and his eyes seemed to blaze at me. My heart thundered in my chest from the way he was looking at me_. Can he feel this too?_

I forced my eyes back on the road and clenched my fists around the steering wheel as I tried to get myself under control. There was a tension in the cab of the truck that I had never felt before. I was so aroused just from looking at this man that I could hardly think straight.

The lights of a service station beamed through the dark, and I gladly pulled in to park. "I'm just going to run in really quickly to see if they have a phone," I explained in a voice I hoped didn't quaver. The rain was louder now, still hammering on the roof of my truck and obscuring the view through the windshield. I realized I was so distracted that I hadn't parked in the in the front, near the front entrance. Instead we were at the side of the building, facing a drab brown door reading "Staff Only".

Edward's fingers intertwined with mine.

Heat instantly began flowing through my body from where he was touching me. _He was actually touching me. On purpose. _I looked down at our hands, his fingers brushing mine as it rested on my thigh, and up at his face. He stared back, his eyes hot on mine. "Bella," he breathed. "I'm sorry. I've never been this direct with a woman before. But I have to let you know that I really want to kiss you."

I wanted to pinch myself. _Was this really happening?_ Men never talked to me like this, especially not a man who looked like he should be modeling for a magazine called Outdoorsman Quarterly or something.

"Right here?" I squeaked? His fingers were lightly stroking mine, brushing against my thigh, and I couldn't concentrate on speaking.

"Right here, Bella." His fingers brushed high on my leg again as he spoke, and my body flushed. _Did he mean there too? _

"I don't want to offend you; I can't imagine what you must feel right now with a stranger pawing all over you…"

He started to pull his hand away, but I held on tight to his fingers and wouldn't let him. I summoned all my courage and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I want you to kiss me." I couldn't bring myself to care that we were technically in a public place or that anyone could pass by and see, or that he was a complete stranger to me. I knew that if I didn't let myself take this chance, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Thank God." Edward pulled me closer to him to hold me against his side, and pulled my chin up to bring my lips to his. I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the first taste of his mouth. His lips were soft and I felt myself sinking into his kiss. The smell of the rain on his skin made my head swim, and the heat of his body through his clothes seemed to burn through my hands as I rested them on his chest. His fingers on my chin were holding me so delicately, like I was made of glass, but he was kissing me roughly. Almost demandingly.

He tilted my head back further to deepen the kiss, and I felt his tongue teasing mine. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered as I tasted him. My hands slid from his chest up to his face, and I couldn't resist reaching for his silky hair while I pulled him closer.

When he moaned into my mouth, I realized his hand had slipped under my shirt and his fingers stroking my lower back while he cradled me in his arms. "Your skin is so soft, Bella," he murmured against my cheek as he made his way to my neck.

"Edward…" I was panting as I felt his tongue teasing my ear. I had to keep kissing him. I didn't want to stop for anything. I pulled his hair lightly to bring his mouth back to mine and he chuckled warmly. "I love the way you taste."

As we kissed, I realized my hips were rocking slightly, seeking the friction I desperately needed. I wanted him to touch me there, but I was too shy to ask, and we were in my front seat-_Oh my god we're in my front seat!_

I pulled away, suddenly remembering. I was still in his arms as I looked around wildly for any sign of someone watching us.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, his eyes searching my face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! You're perfect. I just-I'm scared someone could see…and I don't want to get too carried away…" I admitted. I realized it was fully dark now, what little sunlight had been filtered through the storm clouds before was now completely gone. The storm was still battering like a hammer outside, and the wall of rain and fogged windows of the truck made me feel like we were the only two people around. I could see there were no other cars parked at the station, not even one that might be for an employee, and the limited visibility combined with the sound of the rain made the cab of my truck feel as intimate as a bedroom.

"I don't think there's anyone else here right now." Edward's voice was soft but deep in my ear as he nuzzled my hair. "If you want to stop, we can. Honestly, I would rather keep going…" his voice trailed off as he met my lips again. "More than that. I _want_ to keep going. I want to taste you. Everywhere." His eyes burned into mine as he boldly pressed his palm right down on the seam of my jeans, right between my legs.

_Oh god. _

I knew I shouldn't. My father was a police officer; I had never broken the law in my entire life, much less even considered taking a chance on an indecent exposure charge. My high school memories were filled with awkward conversations from classmates who had approached me after being caught fogging up some windows in their parked cars, wondering if I knew if my dad was going to tell their parents. But Charlie or one of his officers had never tapped on my window. Mousy, boring Bella Swan just didn't risk her squeaky clean reputation like this.

But I couldn't ignore the growing throbbing between my legs where his hand had cupped and was slowly but firmly rubbing me. His eyes had turned a deep forest green as he watched my face while his hand worked me over. "Please say yes, Bella."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I drew his mouth back to mine.

"Yes."

His hands suddenly felt like they were all over me; underneath my shirt, against my back, in my hair, on my waist and down my hips. My fingers found his chest hair peeking from the open button of his still damp shirt, and the wetness seeped from his clothes onto mine. His tongue swirled against mine, and he sucked and bit my lower lip. Before I could stop myself, I moaned into his mouth at the sensation, making him pull me tightly against him.

"I have got to hear more of that," Edward growled into my ear before kissing his way past my ear and down my neck. My stomach cartwheeled as I clutched his broad shoulders.

For the first time, I cursed my truck. _So little space in here._ My feet were already pressed against the passenger door and a seat belt buckle was digging into the back of my thigh.

Edward's fingers drifted down my chest and to the button on my jeans. His fingers lingered there while he kissed me, silently asking the question. Without breaking the kiss, I unbuttoned them and started to move them down my hips.

"Oh my god. Bella." Edward pulled back to watch me, and once they were past my thighs, he reached down to help me pull them off the rest of the way and drop them into the floorboard. I wished I had worn sexier underwear, but he didn't seem to mind the pink cotton bikini panties I had slipped on after my shower that morning.

Edward was staring at the space between my legs as he ran his hands all over my thighs, and I suddenly realized he must be able to see how wet I was. Suddenly mortified, I groaned and tried to close my thighs, but his long elegant fingers gripped my legs tightly and pulled them apart wider.

"Don't hide this from me. You have no fucking idea what seeing this does to me. What it makes me want to do to you."

I realized I was trembling at his rough words.

He hooked a finger inside my panties and exhaled sharply at the slickness that flowed there. "Bella," he breathed, closing his eyes as he touched me.

"Let's get these off of you, baby." He tugged at the front of my soaking wet panties and slid them down my hips and past my thighs. Once they were past my toes, he clutched them tightly and brought them slowly to his nose, looking into my eyes.

"Holy fuck. I can't believe how delicious your pussy smells. Have you been wet for me this entire ride?" He moaned deeply as he sniffed the wet fabric, and my toes curled at the fervent tone of his voice.

A mixture of embarrassment and lust flushed down over my body. Seeing him do this was too intimate; I wanted to look away, I wanted to watch him forever. Pleasing him in every way was all I wanted to do.

Thunder crashed around us as he lightly pushed me further back on to the driver's seat, angling my hips toward him. He slid his body down as far off the seat he could go, leaving him tightly twisted in the corner of the cab with his face near my belly button.

"Spread your legs for me, Bella. I need to see how beautiful you are."

I let him guide my thighs apart, watching his face closely the entire time for the indifference I had always seen in Jake's expression every time we had decided to have sex. That had always been practically on a schedule, and completely satisfactory and perfunctory. But never passionate, never spontaneous. I didn't think car sex with a total stranger was in Jacob Black's wildest dreams.

But Edward was looking at me with wonder, almost like he had never seen a naked woman before, which was too laughable to be true. His beautiful jaw was set in a hard line as he trailed his fingers up and down the inside of my thighs, making me squirm in front of him on the leather seat.

"You have the most perfect pussy I have ever seen. I can't believe I have you here, spread out for me like this," His finger trailed down my slit, making my breath catch in my throat. "So wet for me already too. I promise I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella. Will you let me?"

I was past the point of answering him. All I could do was grab his hair in my fingers and bring his face between my legs, leading him right where I needed him. At the touch of his beard against my thighs, I gasped. Then I felt his tongue against my folds.

Edward slipped both hands beneath my ass and used them to tilt my hips toward his mouth and spread me even further, so he could have better access to every inch of me. His mouth was so hot against my skin. I held his hair as he lifted and lowered my hips against his hungry mouth again and again_. He's making me ride his tongue, oh my god. _Moans from both of us filled the truck, and I braced one foot against the door and the other against my passenger window so I could grind against his face faster.

The tight feeling in my stomach that had been building since he got out of the rain and into my truck crescendoed, and I realized I was about to come all over his face. "Edward!" I screamed louder than the pouring rain. I stiffened, pulling his hair too hard and pumping my hips faster. He just pushed his mouth deeper in response, and the feeling of his tongue slipping inside me pushed me over the edge.

My legs were trembling and I was panting to catch my breath when he finally pulled away. My thighs were slick; his facial hair was glistening too. Without thinking, I sat up and pulled him close, needing to taste myself on his mouth. Buttons flew off his shirt as I pulled it off his shoulders.

After I threw it down behind him, he leaned back to peel his jeans and underwear off. "I need to be inside you. I can't wait anymore," Edward growled in my ear as he kicked his damp jeans off his ankles and sat back on the passenger seat. "Come here, Bella. Right now."

I moved closer to him on the seat, unsure of what he wanted me to do, when he reached over and plucked me up from the seat, settling me on his lap and holding my neck to kiss me deeply. There was nothing between us anymore; I was the only one still wearing socks and a tank top. The rest of our clothes were in a pile at Edward's feet. His hands were gripping my hips, pressing me down on his lap, and when I felt him so hard and huge pressing between my legs, I knew there was no going back now.

"You're so wet. Is that just for me?" Edward pressed me down harder, making me cry out. "I want to fuck you, Bella. Just like this."

I flushed from head to toe, hiding my face in his neck. I burned everywhere. I didn't know quite how to tell him-

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward stroked my hair. "Is everything okay?"

"More than okay, I promise. It's just…I've never done anything like this before. I've-I've never even been…on top before. I'm not sure if I know how to do it right." I knew I must be bright red, everywhere, to actually say that out loud. To him. But I didn't want to embarrass myself further by not telling him and messing this up somehow.

Edward laughed before he could help himself. "Your boyfriends have been so fucking stupid. But I feel like finding them all and shaking their hands for that." His fingers stroked my chin, pulling my face up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry, I can show you how, baby." He kissed me softly. "Do you want me to?"

I bit my lip and nodded, grateful I had told him. His words were having such an effect on me; I realized I was practically dripping into his lap at this point. Goosebumps feathered on my skin wherever he touched me.

"Bella, raise your arms." Edward lifted my top off over my head and dropped it behind me. Now I was completely bare to him…and to anyone else that might come by. I peered through the windows, which were completely fogged by now. The rain was still raging and we were still alone.

"Oh my god…You're perfect." Edward cradled my breasts in his hands, brushing my hardening nipples with his thumbs. His mouth burned against my skin as he kissed each breast before opening his mouth to fully taste. This was never something I had never particularly liked before, but now it was driving me crazy. When he started licking my nipple in slow, broad strokes, I practically gushed all over his lap.

"Fuck! Are you ready, Bella? I can't wait anymore. We can go slow if you want. Just-"His hands gripped my waist, lifting me and rubbing me against his cock, which jutted between us, so hard that the wet tip was brushing under my belly button_. How will he fit?_

"I'm ready. Please."

Edward kissed me one more time before cupping my ass with one hand and using the other on my hip to guide me over the tip of his cock. "Nice and slow…" he murmured. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as I felt the thick head slowly easing up inside me. I braced myself for pain, but it never came. My body had never been more eager, I couldn't believe how ready I was.

"Bella-Oh my god. You're so fucking tight and wet." Edward was panting as he looked down where our bodies were joining. "Almost there, baby".

I came as soon as my ass hit his thighs and I took him all the way in. I cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise; I'd had no warning at all that was about to happen. I didn't even realize orgasms like that actually happened outside of overly descriptive and fantastical romance novels.

Edward was looking at me with wonder and lust burning in his eyes. "Holy fuck, Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "You're so amazing."

"Show me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to rock back and forth on his cock. The friction felt so amazing after needing it for what felt like forever.

Kissing my neck, he tilted my hips and showed me how to ride him. "'Just like this," he groaned as his cock slid in and out of me. I pulled my knees in tighter, making him slide further in, and his head fell back against the headrest behind him as he moaned.

Seeing him like this underneath me, seeing how I was making him lose control filled me with a surge of confidence. I had never even done anything remotely this daring before, but here I was fucking the hottest guy I had ever seen in the front seat of my truck, and I was _good _at it. I felt…powerful.

"Do you like it like this, Edward?" I moved my hips faster as I spoke, watching his face and running my fingers through his hair.

"Oh fuck-fuck-" Edward filled his hands with my ass pulling me up and down around him. His cock felt like it was growing thicker and harder with each stroke. Over the sound of the raindrops on the windows, I could hear the soft wet sound of my body taking him in, over and over. I could feel it about to happen this time, stronger than before, a tingling feeling beginning in my toes and stomach simultaneously, sweeping me up and making my head spin.

I was riding him faster and harder now, and his hips pushed up to meet mine every time I pushed down. My tits were bouncing in front of his face, and without warning he sucked one into his mouth while he fucked me. I pulled his head closer, filling his mouth with me, blindly needing to feel the dual sensations.

"Edward-Please-" I could barely speak. I wanted to tell him what he was doing to me, what I needed from him.

"I know, baby. I know." I felt his fingers moving between our bodies, reaching. When he found the spot right above where we were joined and lightly brushed his thumb in broad strokes over me, I completely fell apart.

I screamed and grabbed his shoulders as I came again, so hard this time my vision fuzzed over. I felt him stiffen underneath me, hips actually lifting off the seat as he exploded inside me, filling me up. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" he chanted my name as he came down, holding me tightly in his arms while he relaxed underneath me.

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. My body was completely boneless, from head to toe. If he hadn't been holding me, I probably would have slithered off the seat and onto the floor of my truck. Never had I been able to come that hard before, not even when playing with the toy I kept in the back of my nightstand. My legs were shaking, and my arms quivered like Jello.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, holding each other and trying to catch our breath. The pounding of the rain slowing made me open my eyes and lift my head off his shoulder to look around. We were still alone, but we had probably pressed our luck in that area enough. It was time to get dressed.

I felt myself smiling and blushing as I slid off his lap and onto the seat beside him. I felt like covering myself with my hands even as I reached for my clothes, but doing that with him would have been silly. We had shared something beyond any experience I'd ever had before, and I didn't want to spoil it with my unnecessary shyness. He didn't seem to have the same problem. He made no move to reach for his pants until I was dressed again; he just sat back, completely at home naked in my front seat, smiling softly while he watched me put on my now wrinkled jeans.

"Well," Edward said as he buttoned his jeans again. "I'm definitely going to need to get your phone number now." He flashed a grin at me before he reached over and lowered his shirt down over my chest.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
